Il cielo è risolvere
by yukifangurl31295
Summary: Regretting the fact that he was not strong enough to solve the problem in the future without his family's help, Tsuna decides to take Reborn's offer to go to Italy and train for one month with other mafioso.What kind of person will he be once he returns?
1. Tsuna's regret

_**Here is the first chapter I hope everyone enjoys! Oh and almost forgot The first chapter gets a **__**spoiler alert**__** because it talks about the REVEALED TRUTH aka Episode 136 of Katekyo Hitman reborn and Tsuna's feelings in when he realized the truth. I warned you ok? XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_It was his fault._

_All of it was his fault._

_He knew it yet did not cease the guilt eating his insides. Ever since returning to the future he could not help but look back to the pain he caused._

_The Future Gokudera's desperate expression._

_The Future Yamamoto's painful smiles._

_All of that was a possible future because they met __**him**__._

_If Yamamoto hadn't met him the guy would probably be a major league baseball player with a proud father who was not dead just because his son had accidentally gotten involved with some mafia games-that Yamamoto thought weren't real._

_And the same goes for Gokudera too. Who knows? Maybe if Gokudera hadn't met him he probably would have been the youngest genius in the world or something, and would NOT be visiting a coffin somewhere in the woods everyday with a regretful expression in that was never meant to cross his expression._

Tsuna laid a hand on his cheek as he remembered all the pain he caused his friends.

_Once learning of the situation, Yamamoto and Gokudera immediately started their training Tsuna himself saw how both of them pushed themselves to the limit. During meals they would sleep off their tiredness. And after getting a few minutes of rest they would immediately get back to training._

_However Yamamoto and Gokudera were not the only ones who suffered. Haru and Kyoko also tried their best in helping them by cooking their meals, sewing their damaged clothes, and doing laundry despite being kept in the dark. He remembered how scared the 2 were when they realized where they were when they first arrived here._

_But as time passed it seems the two couldn't take being in the dark anymore. He didn't blame them, Tsuna knew exactly how it feels to be kept in the dark while watching others get hurt. But nonetheless, Tsuna wanted to keep the 2 completely oblivious to what was going on despite knowing that it hurt them. Sadly, due to the dire situation they were in Tsuna could not keep it from them for long…_

_He remembered how his face stung when Ryohei's fist connected with his face. He can not blame the older boy for doing that. He knew that Ryohei treasured Kyoko a lot and keeping her in the dark is the only way to ensure she is happy for now and not troubled by things like mafia, or the future. But the truth had to be told sooner or later. When Ryohei realized that Tsuna had already told Kyoko he could not hold his anger in and proceeded to punch him._

_Tsuna accepted the punch unconditionally. He felt that he deserved every single pain (and more) thrown his way for dragging all of them from their peaceful lives to this crazy one, for not being able to be strong enough to protect them all both emotionally and physically, and for not being able to prevent all of this from happening._

_**If only I had been strong enough maybe none of this would have happened…**_

Tsuna shook his head at the thoughts. He was trying to get rid of them but he couldn't help but agree to it.

_If he had been much stronger, whether it be in the past and future, maybe his future self wouldn't have had to drag everyone away from their peaceful lives in the past. . . and exposed them to such a danger. . ._

Tsuna sighed in frustration as he remembered what Irie told them about his future self planning everything. Compared to all the stress, training, and everything he went through… _the thing that hurt the most was watching all your comrades suffering and realizing that it was you who caused all of this in the first place. __**You**__, who made them show such a desperate face, such a fake smile, such a hurting expression. It was all __**you, **__Tsunayoshi Sawada._

"_**Once you arrived, I could've mobilized the base earlier and captured you!" Irie Shouchi said desperately trying to make them believe that he was on their side.**_

"_**But then you wouldn't have gained any experience!" he continued looking at them desperately trying to make them understand. "I slowed it down on purpose!" He clenched his fist trying to calm himself. "That's not all…"**_

_**Tsuna looked at Irie curiously. **__What other surprises are there? Isn't this enough for today?_

"_**Do you know why I-Pin, Kyoko Sasagawa, and Haru Miura were brought from the past as well?" Irie said finally facing Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widened as he listened to what came next. "People become stronger when they have something to protect. It was therefore determined that they were necessary." Irie said simply, while looking down guiltily.**_

_**Gokudera gritted his teeth once he heard this, Lal Milch looked unbelievingly at Irie, even Kasukabe was shocked. Tsuna looked down not being able to believe what he heard. He remembered Kyoko's pale face, and Haru's tears. **__All of that was caused just to make them stronger?_

_**Tsuna clenched his fist tightly and he ran towards Irie who was still trying to explain further. Spanner attempted to stop him but Tsuna barely noticed the mechanic. Out of rage and disbelief he grabbed Irie by the shoulders.**_

"_**Right now-" Irie was cut off when Tsuna shoved him not to gently. He yelped in shocked but manage to balance himself.**_

"_**What…" Tsuna begun his anger and disbelief clouding his mind. "What if something happens to Kyoko-chan and the others…? And for such a stupid reason!" Tsuna angrily grabbed Irie's collar his hands shaking.**_

"_**And not just them!" he shouted in rage at Irie's face. "Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Lal, and everyone else…" Tsuna closed his eyes in frustration. "…could've died in this battle before they ever 'developed'!" Tsuna opened his eyes to glare at Irie. **__Just__thinking about it… how could Irie thought of such a thing!?! Why!?! Why must other people be involved!??_

"_**Jyudaime…" Gokudera could see the frustration in his boss' face.**_

_**Irie struggled uncomfortably in Tsuna's hold but nonetheless answered the frustrated teen. "That was a risk we simply had to take…"**_

_**Tsuna could feel his face go rigid with shock. **__How could there be such a person like that? A person who was not bothered in risking a bunch of civilians lives for defeating one man!?!_

"_**What was that!?" Gokudera said shocked and angry. Even Chrome who was beside him was utterly speechless.**_

_**Unable to take anymore, Irie begun to shake in frustration. Irie Shouchi, the person who had watched the future Sawada Tsunayoshi die in front of his eyes, the same person who had been doing all he can for this plan to succeed, the person who was forced to watch helplessly as other people took responsibility for the mistake he made as a child had finally snapped.**_

"_**I'VE BEEN TRYING MY BEST!" Irie said shouting frustrated, as his words echoed around the room. Despair shook his entire being and a sense of regret clouded his face. "It's been hard with all these unexpected obstacles!" he added shouting again. He could not contain the extreme desperation in his voice or how his words were laced with regret. He had planned to explain it all emotionlessly or calmly at least but he could not stand seeing the shock, and anger directed at his way for these decisions.**_

_**Tsuna shocked by the sudden outburst slackened his grip on Irie's clothes. **__He didn't think about how the other felt after doing such strenuous things that normal people wouldn't be able to handle. He was too absorbed about getting the others back safely that he forgot about the one in front of him._

How ironic it is that people tend to turn blind once absorbed in their own feelings and are unable to see through the one that was right in front of them, plain to the rest.

"_**The problem isn't as simple as you think!" Irie continued, desperate for them to understand, desperate for it to end. "And you know… your future self was involved in devising this plan too Tsunayoshi-kun!!!"**_

_**Shocked seeped in through Tsuna's system. "Wh-what!? I- I was involved?"**__ Him? He was involved in this too? He was involved in the plan of putting everyone in danger?? Why!? Why would he do that!? What was his future-self thinking!?_

"_**Th-the Tenth?" Gokudera said unbelieving. The others who were conscious were equally shocked**__. __**Tsuna could feel himself shaking unable to believe that it was his entire fault to begin with.**_

"_**I was involved?" Tsuna repeated to himself quietly. But Tsuna could no longer here what Irie was saying, what the others were saying. He was too absorbed in what Irie said about him planning it too. He heard the others disbelieving exclamations but Tsuna knew that Irie was telling the truth. . . If his future self was desperate enough to make a plan like this then…**_

_He really was too weak.__ Too weak to solve the problem without getting innocent people involved… Too weak to carry it all on his own shoulders… He really was Dame~Tsuna until the end… _

_It was his fault._

_All of it was his fault._

_

* * *

_

**That was the end of the first chapter please stay tuned for the next one 3**


	2. Tsuna's determination

**I decided to make the second chapter better. And by better I mean totally change it so that it would suit the first chapter and all the drama I brought up! So here it is minna!**

**

* * *

**

_All of it was his fault…_

"TSUNA! Hey Tsuna!" A familiar voice called out. Tsuna stopped walking and looked behind to see who was calling him.

"Finally got your attention!" Yamamoto said grinning. "I've been shouting your name 5 times before I finally got a reaction… Are you okay?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto blankly.

"_Our other allies, Bianchi and Futa are out gathering information…" The 24-year-old Yamamoto said with an almost painful indifference._

_**Y-Yamamoto… you've changed… But why? **__Tsuna thought as he looked at his rain guardian. __**Is it because…**_

"_Are they safe?" Gokudera asked immediately once he heard his sister's name. Yamamoto gave neither confirmation nor denial._

"_However…most of the people we know in Namimori have been killed in the last two days." Yamamoto continued, his arms crossed in front of him. To Tsuna, Yamamoto really looked like a hitman right now and he hated every bit of it. Where was the smiling Yamamoto he had grown used to?_

"_Including…Yamamoto's old man…" Reborn added. Tsuna and Gokudera immediately looked at the once baseball fanatic in shock._

_Yamamoto's indifferent eyes suddenly turned into ones filled with regret, anger, hatred, and pain. Tsuna looked at his best friend with guilt, disbelief, pity, and resounding pain. He could feel tears build up at the corner of his eyes._

"_Oh no…" Tsuna said unable to control the raw emotion of guilt in his chest. __**Because of me… Because of Vongola… Yamamoto's father was… he was…**_

_**Killed.**_

_**Why? Why did they have to get involved?**_

"Tsuna? Hey Tsuna?" Yamamoto said waving a hand in front of the young Vongola's face. "You didn't answer me… Are you okay?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto regretfully. "I'm sorry…"

"Eh?" Yamamoto said, surprised. "For what?"

A memory of an older Yamamoto looking indifferent and dangerous flashed across Tsuna's mind.

_I'm sorry… for turning you into something like that…_Tsuna thought. _I'm sorry for dragging you from the peaceful past to that sort of future…I'm sorry for being the reason that you could no longer smile like before…_

"It's nothing…" Tsuna said out loud. "Just a random thought came in my head."

Yamamoto blinked. "Oh… okay." Yamamoto said dropping the subject. But he couldn't help but give worried side glances to his best friend.

_Tsuna? Are you really okay?_

* * *

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he ran towards the young Vongola boss.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said, surprised by the sudden appearance of his storm guardian. He and Yamamoto were about to enter the classroom when the self-proclaimed right-hand man popped out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry for not picking you up from your house jyuudaime!" Gokudera said bowing deeply at the young Vongola boss. "Aneki, suddenly showed up… so I was –er… delayed."

"I-it's okay… I understand Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said sympathetically.

"Maa… maa… I was with Tsuna anyway so it doesn't matter Gokudera!" Yamamoto said laughing heartily, as though Goudera was talking to him. Gokudera looked at Yamamoto immediately as though just noticing him.

"Yakyuu-baka! You were trying to steal my position of right hand man again weren't you?" Gokudera shouted angrily, his hands balling into fists.

Yamamoto just chuckled in response, which naturally made Gokudera think that he was.

Tsuna smiled slightly at his guardians' display of friendship. But his smile immediately turned into a frown as he turned his back on them. Peace like this was only momentary. It won't take long before another incident similar to what happened in the future occurs.

_My future self… no __**I **__brought everyone to such a future… A very dangerous future… and because of that I can not forgive myself. _Tsuna hands balled into fists. _I can't forgive myself for being the cause of so many people's lives being taken…For being the one that changed everyone's smiles and for being the one that disrupted their peaceful lives…_

_I… I…_

_I don't want to see them suffering again. _Tsuna thought as he looked at his two quarrelling best friends. _I want to protect them, without getting them involved… I want… to be stronger! Strong enough to be able to shoulder all the burden and trouble that's going to head our way…Strong enough so that I won't have to see them cry and get hurt again…_

Tsuna snapped his eyes closed as he remembered.

"_You must have seen it too…" Reborn said leaning forward a bit. "The coffin with a Vongola mark."_

"_That's the thing that I was in!" Tsuna said looking at Reborn. __**That was the thing that I laid **__**dead**__** in. The place where my older self had been for the last 6 months.**_

_Gokudera's expression turned dark at the mention of the coffin. He turned to Yamamoto and swung a fist right into the future Yamamoto's face._

"_You bastard!" Gokudera shouted at the rain guardian._

"_Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted appalled and scared as he stepped back._

"_What were you doing? Why did that happen to the tenth?" Gokudera shouted angrily at Yamamoto who did not even raise a finger to protect himself._

_Blood rolled down Yamamoto's chin as a painful expression crossed his pain. But Tsuna knew that the pain wasn't because of Gokudera's punch…It was because of something else._

"_I'm sorry." Yamamoto said his voice full of regret, unexpressed guilt, and angst._

_**Why? **__Tsuna thought his eyes wide as Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's collar. __**Why did I have to go and die? How could I leave such a mess behind? How could I die without protecting anybody? How could I die and leave so many unprotected?**_

Tsuna shook his head at the flash of memory. He shook his head to clear out the guilt. If he didn't act normal, his guardians would suspect something and worry about him.

However, the brunet couldn't help the tears that ran down from his eyes. Even though the affair with Byakuran was over, Tsuna had chosen to hold his weakness and irresponsibility over himself for the rest of his life. He hoped that by doing this, he can remind himself to never get the others involved in another situation like that again.

Tsuna hastily wiped away the tears rolling down his pale face and took a deep breath. He looked back at his two guardians who thankfully, did not seem to notice anything.

"Hey guys stop it okay?" Tsuna said as he disrupted the fight between his two guardians. "Let's just get inside and talk about this later. Hibari-san might come and 'bite us to death'." Tsuna added shivering slightly.

Gokudera thinking that Tsuna was worried about being attacked by Hibari stood erect. "Don't worry jyuudaime! As your right hand man I won't let that stupid prefect lay a finger on you!"

"It's just like Gokudera said." Yamamoto said placing an arm around Tsuna. "We'll protect you Tsuna!" He said with a grin.

"Oi! Get your hands away from jyuudaime you baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted.

"Maa… maa… Hahaha! Calm down!" Yamamoto said still chuckling.

On the outside Tsuna smiled awkwardly at his friends but on the inside he frowned. _I'll be the one to protect everyone this time for sure._

Meanwhile… in a nearby fire hydrant a certain baby was watching the scene with a slight smirk.

"Time to make some preparations…" Reborn said still smirking.

* * *

**Please R and R and if the 2nd chapter still isn't good enough then I'll make it better**


End file.
